I am here to teach you
by Aruniero Uciha
Summary: Ino , si gadis polos dan naif ingin menjadi waita dewasa. Sementara Itachi, pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dingin dan sangat patuh akan aturan. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Itachi mengajarkan kepada Ino untuk menjadi wanita dewasa?


Ino , si gadis polos dan naif ingin menjadi waita dewasa. Sementara Itachi, pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dingin dan sangat patuh akan aturan. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Itachi mengajarkan kepada Ino untuk menjadi wanita dewasa?

**Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

** ItaIno**

** Rate : M**

** Warning : lautan Typo, EYD ga jelas .**

Chapter 1

Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku, menuju sebuah bangunan nan megah yang ada di hadapanku. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa masuk ke akademi Konoha Gakuen yang terkenal seantero jepang ini. Mata akuamarinku tak henti-hentinya memandang setiap sudut keagungan tempat ini. Tampak beberapa siswi yang berlalu lalang, mereka juga kadang terlihat berbisik sambil menunjukku. Pertama aku merasa biasa saja, tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa risih. Kuperhatikan mulai dari seragam dan gaya ambut mereka. Memang berbeda sekali denganku, rambut mereka tampak tertata rapi dan pakaian mereka juga sangat berkelas. Sementara aku, memang aku mempunyai rambut pirang yang selembut sutra, namun gaya rambutku sangat kurang kuperhatikan, sehingga jadilah rambutku hanya dijalin layaknya aku di kampung. Sementara pakaiaku, aku hanya memakai baju kaos berwarna hijau toska yang dipadu dengan cardigan coklat yang senada degan rok yang aku kenakan. Walaupun ada perasaan risih, namun hal itu tidak membuat senyum manisku menghilang begitu saja.

"eto..apakah anda nona yamanaka" kualihkan pandanganku pada pria paruh baya yang menghampiriku.

"i..iya paman, saya Ino Yamanaka, salam kenal" kataku seraya membungkuk hormat kepada orang tua di depanku.

"aku Hatake Kakasi, aku ditugaskan oleh Fugaku-sama untuk mengantarkan Nna kehadapan beliau"

"hmm" jawabku seraya memberikan senyuman terbaiku.

"Ino-chan" aku menoleh saat ada seorang wanita aruh baya yang segera menghambur ke arahku. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah kepadaku, 'cantik ' itulah kata yang terlintas di benaku saat melihat bibiku ini.

"Salam, Mikoto –sama, Fugaku sama"

"hmm, kau masih saja canggung dengan bibi, bibi sangat merindukanmu nak" jawab wanita uchiha itu sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya

"arigatou mikoto-sa.."

"panggil aku mikoto baasan, Ino chan" katanya menegaskan

"arigatou mikoto baasan"

"oh..ya Ino chan, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Itachi?"

"hah…I..itachi? kataku bingung

"nii-chan mu " jawab bibi Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil, sontak wajahku memerah mengingat orang yang disebut oleh bibi, Itachi nii-san, orang yang mengisi hatiku 12 tahun yang lalu, orang yang selalu tersenyum ramah dan sangat baik kepadaku.

…..

Ini adalah hari pertamaku belajar di konoha gakuen, berkat bantuan bibi Mikoto penampilanku sedikit berubah. Bibi Mikoto memang sangat baik terhadapku, beliau membelikanku berbagai perlengkapan dan pakaian yang akan aku gunakan untuk menempuh pendidikan di konoha gakuen. Beliau juga mengajaku ke salon langganannya untuk menata rambut pirangku.

"anak-anak mohon perhatiannya, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru" seorang guru, tengah berbicara kepada siswannya. Tampak suasana kelas yang gaduh saat sang guru menyebutkan akan adanya murid baru di kelas tersebut.

"Yamanaka-san masuklah"

"namaku Yamanaka Ino, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" kataku seraya membungkuk

"KAWAIIII" teriak para murid laki-laki, yang sontak membuatku malu

"nah, Yamanaka, kau akan duduk di sebelah Tenten, yang sekaligus menjadi teman sekamar di asrama nanti" kata sang guru sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut coklat yang duduk di dekat jendela

"hai, arigatou Kurinai sensei"

….

"ne…Ino –chan, sepertinya Sai menyikaimu hihihi" kami sedang mengobrol di kantin akademi,sambil menyantap makan siang kami. Aku mulai akrab dengan sebangkuku ini, terlebih tenten adalah gadis yang sangat ramah, sehingga sangat mudah bagiku untuk dekat dengannya.

"iie..tenten chan, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan wajah merona

"hahaha, habis tadi di kelas dia selalu berbicara denganmu, dan selalu melempar senyum kepadamu Ino chan"

"ti..tidak seperti itu Tenten-chan"

"hahaha..aku hanya bercanda Ino-chan, lihat wajahmu memerah tuh hahaha" aku segera menangkup pipiku, saking malunya.

"oh..ya Ino-chan, apa kau sudah tau, kalau akademi kita mempunyai onsen*?"

"hah…onsen? Benarkah?"

"iya onsen itu terletak di samping hutan akademi, dan selalu ramai pengunjung pada siang hari. Tapi kalau malam hari, aku jamin onsen itu sepi pengunjung, jadi kau bisa puas berendam Ino chan" jelas Tenten panjang lebar

…..

Benar yang dikatakan Tenten, onsen ini sepi pengunjung ketika malam hari. Onsen Konoha Gakuen benar-benara indah, terdapat kolam air panas yang disisinya terdapat pohon sakura besar yang tengah berbunga karena sekarang adalah musim semi. Segera kulepaskan seluruh pakaianku, dan kukenakan handuk putih untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangku.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" seketika mataku membulat ketika kudengar suara baritone menyapaku dari belakang, ketika aku berbalik, Oh..ya tuhan wajahku sontak memerah. Aku melihat sesosok pria yang tengah bertelanjang dada, hanya handuk putih yang melingkar dipinggangnya untuk menututupi ehmm…kemaluannya.

"huh…..KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

"tutup mulutmu, apa kau mau membuat seolah-olah aku ingin berbuat jahat terhadapmu hah?" laki-laki itu langsung membekap mulutku, jarak kami sangat dekat sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan napas mint pria tampan di depanku ini.

"ke..kenapa anda bisa berada disini, i..ini kan tempat.."tanyaku setelah aku bisa mengendalikan diriku, kugenggam erat handuk yang melingkar di tubuhku untuk meredam rasa maluku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa merahya wajahku sekarang.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, sedang apa kau disini, ini adalah onsen untuk para laki-laki" katanya dingin

"hah..jadi onsen ini bukan khusus untuk perempuan?"

"hn..onsen perempuan berada di sebelah kanan taman akademi, buka di sebelah kiri" aku kembali memutar otaku aku memang sempat bingung tadi saat melewati hutan akademi, harus berbelok ke kanan atau ke kiri,dan bodohnya aku lupa bertanya kepada tenten.

"ouh..jadi aku yang salah"aku segera menundukan kepalaku, aku bahkan sangat malu bertatapan dengan lelaki di hadapanku ini, karena kebodohanku.

SREEETTTT…KYAA

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kekar milik pemuda itu menariku untuk masuk ke dalam loker yang ada di dalam onsen tersebut

"pelankan suaramu ada yang datang" kata pemuda itu berbisik menekankan, aku benar-benar bergidik ngeri mendengar suara dingin yang terucap dari mulut lelaki ini, seolah dia sedang mengancamku.

"hah? Memangnya kenapa" aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda ini, apa dia tidak bisa lembut sedikit dengan seorang gadis.

"kau mau dilihat oleh pria lain dalam kondisi seperti ini" aku menurunkan pandanganku, benar kata pemuda itu, tubuhku hanya ditutupi sebuah handuk putih dan apa jadinya kalau lebih banyak laki-laki yang melihat tubuh polosnya tersebut, bisa-bisa Ino pingsan di tempat.

"hmm..ti..tidak" kataku menggeleng cepat

"jadi untuk sementara waktu kita seembunyi disini, lagipula aku tidak ingin menimbulkan gossip yang tidak-tidak nantinya antara kau dan aku"

"tuan.. disini sangat sempit dan pengap"aku menggerakan sedikit tubuhku, posisi ini benar-benar membuatku risih. Bayangkan saja, di loker sesempit ini, aku terjebak dengan pria yang tidak aku kenal. Saking sempitnya , posisiku seperti tengah memeluk pemuda di hadapanku bahkan beberapa bagian tubuhku sempat bergesekan dengan kulit pemuda tersebut. Wajahku seketika memanas, saat aku menyadari salah satu kaki pemuda tersebut tepat berada di selangkangan kakiku…Oh ya tuhan..

"diamlah,mereka bisa dengar" ketika aku mengintip lewat celah loker tersebut, aku memang melihat seorang laki-laki dan seorang gadis berambu pink, tengah berbicara di luar loker.

" kiba apa kita tidak apa- apa melakukannya disini" kata gadis pink tersebut, sambil bergelayut manja kepada pemuda di depannya

"tidak apa-apa sakura, percayalah padaku"

"hmm, aku percaya padamu sayang" Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan pasangan kekasih yang ada diluar tersebut, denga seksama aku terus memperhatikan mereka. Aku ulai bergidik ngeri saat pemuda itu mencium gadis pink dengan bernafsu, yang kemudian membuka pakaian atas gadis bermata emerald tersebut. Tangan pemuda itu kemudian menangkup dada gadis pink tersebut, sementara tangan yang satunya menyusup ke dalam rok sang gadis. Sementara itu, sang gadis hanya mengeluarkan suara yang ..err seksi akibat ulah kekasihnya

"Ahh..hah…hah…Kibahhh…."

"tuan mereka sedang apa?"bisiku ketakutan, sungguh melihat perbuatan mereka membuatku bergidik ketakutan dan malu

Itachi Pov

'shit..kenapa mereka melakukan itu ditempat umum seperti ini sih, menjijikan' umpatku kesal, aku memang sudah memperkirakan mereka akan melakukan hal tersebut. Sial gara-gara perbuatan mereka, sukses membuat 'adiku' menegang, ditambah lagi aku sedang terjebak bersama seorang gadis. Ini benar-benar bahaya.

"Kky..hmmmm" aku segera membekap mulut gadis pirang itu kembali, saat dia ingin berteriak lagi

"diam, mereka bisa mendengar kita" bisiku tepat ditelingannya

"tu..tuan kenapa laki-laki itu menelanjangi gadis itu?" ya..tuhan, gadis ini lugu, bodoh, atau apa sih. Apa dia tidak tau apa yag sedang mereka lakukan?",hei ayolah di umur 18 tahun ini, remaja mana yang tidak tau akan perbuatan tersebut, kecuali…..

"kibahh…ah..ah…cepatlah masukan sayang"

"sakura..kau sangathh…ahh, menggairahkan..ahh" suara erangan erotis akibat perbuatan makhluk menjijikan itu masih terdengar jelas, bahkan sampai ke dalam loker ini.

"sudah tutup matamu, jangan melihat mereka" ya..Tuhan gadis ini benar-benar ketakutan. Ia mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengucap kata 'mereka seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan itu'. Hmm gadis ini benar-benar polos, tapi menarik juga.

"sudah Ino-chan" aku tau Ino pasti masih risih akan perbuatan dua makhluk itu, meski ia tengah menutup matanya, namun aku yakin dia masih bisa mendengarkan desahan-desahan yang diciptakan oleh sejoli tersebut. Segera aku tangkupkan kedua tanganku di telinga gadis akumarin itu, dengan harapan dapat sedikit meredam erangan laknat itu di pendengaran gadis polos ini.

…..…..

Yosh…akhirnya chapter 1 selesai, akhir kata cuma bisa bilang

Read & Review . please


End file.
